


Broken

by The_Immature_One



Category: Original Work
Genre: But that's not my thing, Metaphors, No Romance, Poetry, Sorry for those of you who like romantic poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immature_One/pseuds/The_Immature_One
Summary: How can you help a broken person, when you, yourself are broken?





	Broken

So, I’m not sure who will read this, but I thought I would put this out there and see who will. 

Writing poetry has been a way for me to express myself and what I’m feeling when I feel like I can't say the words. Like I’m expressing myself without having to even say anything.

My mom has sort of become my beta, because she’ll read them and tell me what I should add or leave out. And she recently brought up the idea of getting my poems published. Only problem though, is I don’t know who (if anybody) will read them. So that’s part of the reason why I am doing this. So I would greatly appreciate it if people would leave a comment telling me what you think. Even if it’s “I think your work really sucks,” I will read all of them.

And I also apologize for the lack of punctuation in my work.

Now, enough of my rambling that I doubt anyone is going to read, and to on for what you came here for.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broken  
\------------------

If you make all things anew, then why is everything around me so broken?  
Neighbors are enemies  
Friends are killers  
If you're nice to someone, then don’t expect them to return the favor  
It’s hard to tell who’s honest and who’s Two-Face in disguise  
I’m not even sure who I can trust anymore

Who can I turn to when everyone’s broken?  
Can two broken people help mend each other?  
Or will they shatter?  
One last crack and the whole structure falls

You can try to fix it  
Build it as close to the original as you can  
Maybe add a few modifications,  
Update a little  
But nothing is ever truly fixed

There will still be cracks  
Sometimes, it’s just harder to see the glue  
And other times, the cracks are clearly seen  
Most people see them  
And then they don’t  
If you see the same thing everyday,  
Then after awhile it all blend into the background

After all  
How can you help a broken person  
When you, yourself are broken

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a comment! I will read all of them, because I want to get everyone's opinions on my work. 
> 
> Let me know if I should get my work published, and let me know if I should write an explanation for any of my work. I know for some people its a little hard to understand. Also let me know if you have any questions, I'll try to answer them as best as I can.
> 
> I would like to thank softseoki for encouraging me to start posting my poems. I probably wouldn't have posted this or any future poems if it wasn't for them! So if you like this, make sure to thank them for the encouragement! (Also, make sure to check out their BTS text fic, it's really good!) 
> 
> I'm not sure how regularly I will be posting my poems. It will probably be every two weeks or so. I do know that I won't post another poem until the week after Thanksgiving. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and leaving a comment, and Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


End file.
